The present invention relates to a system and a method for transmitting biological signal data measured by a biological signal measurement apparatus to a receiver apparatus located remote from the biological signal measurement apparatus.
In order to cause biological signal data, which have been measured by a biological signal measurement apparatus such as an electroencephalograph (hereinafter, simply referred as “measurement apparatus”) attached on a patient, to be displayed or transmitted to a receiver apparatus for analysis, the measurement apparatus and the receiver apparatus may be connected by way of a communication cable for wired transmission of the data so that the data can be received in a reliable manner.
However, when the measurement apparatus and the receiver apparatus are connected by way of a communication cable or the like, the patient, being restrained by the communication cable, is prevented from walking around freely.
To solve the problem, there has hitherto been known a method to effect wireless communication of measured data between a measurement apparatus attached on a patient, and a receiver apparatus (cf., Japanese Patent No. 3220737).
As described above, wireless transmission of measured data provides an advantage that a patient who carries a measurement apparatus can walk around freely in a hospital or the like. However, when radio interference occurs or the patient travels to a location which radio waves cannot reach, the receiver apparatus fails to receive the measured data.
Since a conventional measurement apparatus utilizing wireless transmission does not check whether or not transmitted measured data are appropriately received by a receiver apparatus, the measured data are not retransmitted in the event that the receiver apparatus fails to receive the data.
In a case where measured data is transmitted in a wireless manner, when radio interference occurs or the patient travels to a location which radio waves cannot reach, receipt of measurement data by the receiver apparatus is interrupted and the apparatus cannot adequately process the measured data.